


Radio Silence

by Cass_Phoenix



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lonliness, My boy needs a hug, PTSD, Player doesn't know what to do, Player has mild PTSD, So does Carmen, Unable to help, hug him, poor Player
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cass_Phoenix/pseuds/Cass_Phoenix
Summary: The problem with long-distance relationships is that sometimes someone looses connection. The radio silence that follows is frightening, especially when they’re part of a team where injury or being hunted down is a possibility.
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep & Shadowsan, Ivy & Player (Carmen Sandiego), Ivy & Zack (Carmen Sandiego), Player & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Player & Zack (Carmen Sandiego)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 189





	1. Crackle Interferance

Fear cracked at Player’s heart. It was far from being the first time Carmen had gone off the grid due to an EMP or jammed signals, but it was certainly the longest it had ever lasted. Over an hour she had been in Crackle’s clutches.

He was fairly certain that Crackle wouldn’t be able to lay a finger on Carmen without her beating him into a pulp, but that didn’t cease his worry. Just because that Crackle had been the one to target her didn’t mean he was alone. He could have multiple other agents with him. Carmen had never faced three or more operatives at the same time – after her time at VILE island, that is – and Player wasn’t willing to put money on her winning.

No offense to Carmen, of course, but she had only been on the job for about five months. Despite twenty years of training to be a thief, while everyone else got a year or two, if that much, before entering the field, she still probably wouldn’t hold off against multiple adversaries.

Player was _quite concerned._

“Alright, Red, anytime, now…” he hissed quietly to himself, willing for her to come back online. He tapped at a few of his keys, trying to work his way – somehow – past the EMP jammers. He had tried three times already in the last hour, but he still wanted to make another effort to win it over. “Come back online…”

The loading symbol appeared – the first time it had done so in all his tries – and he leaned forward eagerly. After a long moment, it vanished, disappearing without any trace of securing the communication with Carmen Sandiego again.

Player pouted in disappointment, leaning back against the back of his chair. (He had already decoded another VILE file. There was nothing to really do at the moment.) He squinted one last time at the computer board, tapping on a final key before pacing back and forth across his room, growling under his breath. He returned to his chair after only two laps, adjusting his settings to see where exactly the train he had gotten for Carmen was along its track.

Almost to Paris. The rendezvous with Zack and Ivy.

Player pivoted to face a different screen, tapping on it to connect with Zack’s com link.

“Zack?”

“Playah!” Zack greeted cheerfully. “What’s Carm’s ETA?”

“Don’t know.” Player said, swiveling to face his first computer. “She just had a show-down with Crackle. You know; that old school _mate_ she told you about?” (‘Mate’ was said with an Australian accent, mocking Graham.) “EMP shorted out her communication. If she can get away from him according to schedule, she could be there in ten minutes.”

“Oh, yea!” Zack enthusiastically agreed. “Gottcha, Playah!

Player turned to Ivy’s communicator, shutting off his call with Zack to chat with his older sister. “Ivy? Go to the barge at the rendezvous. Get ready in case Carmen and Zack need a quick save.”

“Time to save their bacon, aye? Little bro’s lunch can wait. Sucks to be him.” Ivy cackled, sounding quite amused. “Tell Carm’ and Zack I’ll see ‘em soon!”

Player shut off the com with Ivy, leaning back to stare at the ceiling and wait.

Only two minutes later his computer beeped, Carmen’s signal coming back online.

Launching forward, he eagerly thrust his face at the screen, exhaling in relief. “Red. You’re back online!” Smugly, he continued, “I miss anything juicy?” (If there was anything he knew about Carmen and Graham’s former relationship, is that they might have had something goin’ before the whole ‘Graham-suddenly-becomes-evil’ and ‘Carmen-is-randomly-stealing-for-the-good-guys’ thing happened.)

“Nothing you don’t already know.” Carmen teased back, and Player could just picture her smirk.

He grinned in relief, leaning back. Carmen was safe and sound, and… well, she’d live to steal another day.


	2. Faculty Falter

“Still infighting, huh?” Carmen’s voice was quiet though the coms, strained. Player could practically see the way her eyebrows were knit in pain.

Not even thirty seconds before, she had frantically been battling Coach Brunt, whimpering after every blow, letting out cut-off screams as her bones were cracked underneath the coach’s tight grip.

Of course, Player was unable to see anything that was happening, and only could listen in. Now, he could only assume it was Shadowsan who appeared, seeing as how nobody else fought constantly enough with Coach Brunt to be listed as an infighter.

Carmen continued, still sounding broken, and though it was hidden, Player picked up on the fear in her voice. “Well, I wasn’t going back with Coach, and I’m definitely _not_ going back with you.”

When Carmen’s newcomer adversary spoke, Player immediately had his suspicions confirmed.

Shadowsan.

From Carmen’s reports, easily the deadliest out of the five faculty members.

Shadowsan’s voice was loud enough to carry through Carmen’s coms, and Player tuned in, shoulders hunching as he rapidly tried to disassemble all security cameras and defense systems in the building. The cops _needed to get in._ As _quickly as humanly possible._

““I _did not come here_ to _take you back_.” Shadowsan growled, voice lowering several notes. The noise of a sword broke through the coms. He cried in wrath, and Carmen let out a grunt of surprise, and then-

Nothing. No noise from Carmen. Not a peep from Shadowsan.

Fear constricted around Player, and he felt _everything_ he knew getting torn apart. “ _Carmen!!_ ”

He waited two seconds in the silent void before crying out again. “Red?! Are you alright?! Please, respond!”

And yet, she still didn’t answer.

Her communicator had gone offline, deadly silent. The tracker had vanished off of his computer, it was gone. _She_ was gone. Fear overwhelmed him, and he gripped his mouse almost hard enough to break it.

It was the most scared he’d ever been. In his whole life, about _anything._

Not even when she fainted from altitude sickness, and not when Crackle cornered her on the train, though that…well, at the time he had thought _that_ was the most scared he had been. Now he knew better. That wasn’t even close to… _this._

“Red, talk to me.” He quietly begged. “Carmen, please!”

His hands clenched, and Player desperately tried to regain the signal of her tracker. Nothing came up; there was not a single glitch or bug that released even the slightest hint of red. Somehow, Shadowsan had blocked out her tracker.

Maybe with an EMP, because even if he… _disposed_ of Carmen, there’d still be a signal unless if he shattered her earrings, too.

“Carmen, it’s Player.” He repeated, desperately. “Respond.”

And yet, she did not.

Silence reigned supreme, and finally Player gave in. His monitors’ lights began to flicker off around him as the computers drifted off into sleep, and he sagged into himself, head burying itself into his palms.

He weakly reached up to mute his side of the communicator, so he could still hear Carmen even if she couldn’t hear him. For, he really _didn’t_ want Carmen to hear him crying. If she was still…alive, that was.

Player sobbed into his hands the moment he was sure his side was mute, shoulders hunching. Everything was ringing; he couldn’t focus on anything except _I can’t hear Carmen._ _She was in Shadowsan’s hands. Who knew what he’d do to her?_

Player whipped at his eyes furiously, knowing it was futile as more tears welled up. “Com’n, Player, _think._ Com’n!”

He urgently tried to figure out the location on his computer of all security cameras, checking for the room Carmen had been fighting Brunt in. Searching desperately, he managed to lock onto one camera, opening it up to his screen. He whipped at his eyes, not quite believing what he saw.

Except for Chase Devineaux’ unconscious body, the room was _empty._ The grate on the floor was crushed open, Brunt’s handwork. The goliath of a woman had vanished, along with Shadowsan and Carmen.

 _Carmen._ Player eyed the torn coat and the trinkets barely visible at the edge of the camera. He quickly operated the self-destruct button that would blow up each of the objects; it was incredibly vital so that no tangible clues of Carmen Sandiego’s presence were present. He knew it was a risk, if Carmen managed to escape Shadowsan and/or Brunt’s clutches and come back to find them gone, but… it was too late now. The devices operated brief explosions each, getting destroyed in a quick flash.

Player hesitated thoughtfully, hands clenching and unclenching. He watched uncertainly as the police barged into the room, guns out as they searched about. They had arrived just as the dust settled, and they paid no attention to the ash, chalking it up to another weird thing in the building.

Player reached out, quickly contacting Ivy and Zack, switching to another computer, eyes still trained on the first one even as he clicked around at the second device. “Zack, Ivy?” He inquired urgently, carefully training his voce not to crack from pain.

“Playahr!” Both siblings chimed at once, with duo tones of worry. “What’s goin’ on?! Why hasn’t Carm check’ up yet?”

“She’s off the grid. I’m trying to pin onto her location. I need you guys to _discreetly_ search the streets for her. If you find her, _do not approach_. Call me and the police; Interpol first, and then wait. _Never_ let her out of your sight, if you can help it. _Please._ ”

“Check, Playahr!” Ivy assured, excitedly. “We’ll take a looksee around Poitiers for the Boss!”

“Yeah, no worries, little bro!” Zack promised, waving his hand eagerly. “We’ll find her!”

 _They aren’t taking this seriously enough._ Player thought in frustration, fingers clenching tightly. His fingernails bit into his palm, hard enough to draw blood. He ignored the red in favor of uncurling his hands to click at his keyboard, switching to the city-wide network of security cameras, searching in all secluded areas of the city for any movement. He rapidly hacked into the maps of the grate system, trying to find all entrances and exists to the shafts.

But hardly any of them were _secluded_ enough for VILE, and the ones that were had no activity within them. He muted himself from the entire system, glaring at his hands.

He gripped his head, tugging at his hair in frustration. _Where in the world was Red?! Where was Carmen?!_

No signal from Zack. No feedback from Ivy. _Nothing at all_ from Carmen.

He scowled at Zack and Ivy’s icons – a bright orange and dark blue bowler hat respectively – as they crawled slowly across his computer’s graph-screen. They _could_ just be moving slowly in perspective, as his view was increased to the full city-length of Poitiers and they couldn’t exactly move fast without a car, but logic was lost on Player.

He shoved himself to his feet, grabbing his rubix cube from his desk and began scrambling it as he paced, twisting each layer with vigor. His eyes kept drifting back to the computer as he fidgeted with it, solving it and rescrambling it multiple times over. _Remember, Player, every problem has a solution._ He told himself, sliding back into his chair. _You just need to look at it from a different angle._ He stared at the computer.

But _what_ could the other angle _be?!_

 _Well,_ he figured quietly as he looked down at the rubix cube between his fingers _._ If Carmen’s conversation had been anything to go by, Shadowsan had somehow put Coach Brunt out of commission. He had done something to Carmen to cancel out her communicators. He didn’t hurt her, though, because there was no sign of blood anywhere in that room. Coach Brunt had escaped _later._

It made sense, in an odd way.

But that begged the question. Where had Shadowsan went with Carmen? And how did he do it without harming her?

His computer crackled.

“ _Player? Are you there?_ ”

Player’s head snapped up, staring at the speakers in shock. He surged forward, clicking the button to unmute himself, leaning toward the mic eagerly. “Red?!”

There was a second of silence, and Player panicked again. Then, excitedly, “ _Player! Oh, thank goodness._ ”

Carmen was _okay. She was okay!_

Player choked, covering his mouth against the oncoming sob.

“ _Player?_ ” Carmen asked, sounding worried and fearful. “ _Are **you** okay?_”

“Carmen, you have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice! What happened? How-how are you _okay?!_ ”

“ _It’s okay, Player, it’s okay.”_ Carmen soothed, gasping quietly. “ _I’m okay. Shadowsan-he-he saved me. Everything’s alright.”_

“He _what_ you?!” Player demanded, whipping at his eyes, finally able to quench the salty tears.

“He saved me!” Carmen said, voice rising in unconcealed excitement. “ ** _He’s_** _the one who found me by the road in Argentina, Player! He’s been helping me from day one! He broke the Cleaner’s helicopter’s engine, and **the coat was empty!**_ ”

Player couldn’t help laughing at that. “That’s great, Red!” _Wait,_ no _, this isn’t right. This is_ Shadowsan _she’s talking about. It’s a trap. It’s a_ trick. _Has to be. Don’t get caught up in the joy. Be serious, Player. Deal with this with a clear mind, think about this logically._ “Are you sure it’s not a trap?”

“Not…” Carmen hesitated, voice lowering considerably. _“Not entirely, Player. But it’s…he didn’t even **try** to kill me just now. It’s more of a gut feeling, really.”_

“A gut feeling.” He echoed uneasily. “Based on a gut feeling, you went _back_ to Poitiers to rescue a detective and left with an evil VILE mastermind?” Player lifted his arms, trying to emphasize just how _strange_ that was. “The worst one, too! Besides a ‘gut feeling’ _what_ makes you think you can trust him?” He squinted suspiciously, wondering why she _wasn’t_ listening to his point. “And what exactly was he doing in Argentina 20 years ago, anyway?”

“That’s exactly what I want to know.” Carmen agreed. “There’s more to the story; there has to be. And the only chance of finding out will be to keep Shadowsan…” There was a beat of silence, followed by disappointment. “Close.”

“Let me guess, ninja disappearing act?” Player scoffed, only half-amused. The other half was stifled worry that Shadowsan hadn’t stuck around. If he was really so adamant about protecting Carmen, why hadn’t he stayed?

“Something like that.”

“I’m sorry, Red.”

“Don’t be.” Her voice filled with happy surprise, followed by a soft grunt as she forced herself to probably stand. “He left something behind.”

“What?”

“A present.” (Player decided not to tell her that it didn’t answer his question.) “Have Zack and Ivy meet me at rendezvous. I have a feeling we’re gonna have new capers to plot.”

 _Not too soon, I hope._ Player thought to himself, figuring out just what Shadowsan had left behind. _Not sure if I’ll be able to handle another scare like that._


	3. Hush Hacker

“Woah, Carm, you’re up late.” Ivy blinked, looking up and taking a sip of her black coffee. “Somethin’ keep you up?”

“No, quite the opposite, actually.” Carmen said, staring at her phone uneasily. “Player didn’t call.”

“So?” Zack asked, waving an arm distractedly, before immediately sinking his teeth into a slice of cake.

Carmen wasn’t exactly sure where he got that, because, as far as she knew, they had never even bought cake. But, then again, Player _was_ in charge of finances. He probably had it delivered to them that morning.

“So…” Carmen rubbed the back of her neck. “Uh… Player actually calls me in the morning? He’s… my alarm clock, basically? I guess?”

“So…he basically goes ‘waky-waky-chocolate-cakey’?” Ivy inquired, her brow pinching in thought.

“Something like that.” Carmen shrugged, sliding into her designating chair at their table. “So, what’s for breakfast?”

“Chocolate cake.” Zack said, sliding it forward.

“Wait, seriously?” Carmen groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. “For all you know, Player meant that for dessert. _Tonight._ Also, Player did send it, right?”

“’ittle bro doesn’t care.” Ivy shrugged, passing over a cup of tea for Carmen. “Yea, Playah did. He also sent ‘affles, but Zack ignored ‘em and went ri’ for za cake.”

“Of course, you did.” Carmen grunted, turning to Zack. “Besides the care package, has anyone heard word from Player?”

“Dunno.” Zack shrugged. “Ya know that Playah doesn’t ‘all us. ‘aybe Shadowsan’s ‘eard from ‘im.”

“’cept he’s out on a capah.” Ivy pointed out.

“Maybe Player’s busy wing-manning him, then. And that’s why he didn’t call.” Carmen suggested, more to herself then to them, walking over to the box sitting on the counter to fish out the waffles.

“He’s due ‘ack soon, ain’t he?” Zack queered uncertainly.

“In ‘bout an hour, yea.”

“Okay, I’ll try to ring up Player in the meantime. Shadowsan should be on his flight back by now.” Carmen noted, shoving three waffles into the toaster. “Now, how do you cook waffles?”

“I think it’s three ‘ights.” Ivy said, pushing the button to turn down the heat on the toaster.

“Naw, it’s four ‘ights.” Zack assured her, charging over to correct her ‘mistake’.

“Three!”

“Four!”

Carmen set it to three lights. “I’ll give it an extra light if needs be later.”

“See? Carm’s smart.” Beamed Ivy, patting her brother’s back. “Now, ge’ back to ya cake.”

Zack trudged away reluctantly.

“Give a holler when they pop.” Carmen ordered, trudging off to her room. She picked up her phone from its charger, checking the miscall category to make sure she hadn’t accidentally slept through Player’s call. Alas, she had not, instead resorting to speed dialing his number.

Three minutes and four calls later, Carmen switched over to trying to call Shadowsan instead.

He picked up on the first ring, greeting her warmly. “ _Carmen Sandiego, hello_!”

“D _o_ y _o_ u _k_ n _o_ w _w_ h _e_ r _e_ P _l_ a _y_ e _r_ i _s_?” They both wanted to know instantly, prompting surprised pauses from each other.

“What do you mean you do not know where he is?” Carmen snapped uneasily, standing up from her position perched on her bed to begin pacing.

“ _I was about to inquire the same_.” Shadowsan responded, voice calm. “ _He cut out near the end of my mission. Thankfully, I already had completed the objective, and did not need his assistance any longer. It was still… troubling_.”

“He didn’t call this morning.” Carmen complained, grabbing her fedora before strolling into her walk-in closet to grab her coat. “Do you think VILE-”

“ _Hmph_.” Shadowsan grunted. “ _It is possible. Though, from what you told me about their destroyed headquarters, I doubt they would have time to search for your ‘secret weapon’_.”

“True. But I’m still worried.” Carmen admitted, doubling back over to her dresser to pull out her jumpsuit, and snagging her choker from her bedside-table.

“ _That is understandable_.” Shadowsan agreed, and Carmen ended the call on that note.

She got dressed into her classical look, touching her earrings. “Player, charter a plane to Onta-” _Wait. Dang it. That’s right._

“Carmen, they popped!” Ivy hollered.

Carmen entered to grab the waffles, snagging them and placing them onto a plate. She slapped some jam onto them – to which Zack and Ivy wrinkled their noses, but, like, what are you supposed to put on waffles?!

“Carm, what capah are ya dressed for?”

“No caper. Yet.” Carmen grunted. “Busy waiting for Player. He didn’t pick up, and Shadowsan told me that he cut out in the middle of a mission.”

“Maybe wi-fi went out?” Ivy shrugged.

“Power-outage?” Zack suggested.

“Maybe.” Carmen acknowledged. “That wouldn’t be too…out of the box. Either of them. I’m considering heading over to Ontario, though. If I can find out how to buy plane tickets.”

“We’re set on food for a while.” Ivy said slowly, eyes narrowing as she tried to figure things out. “Playah said once that he pre-orders our food. For an entire _week_ beforehand.”

“That’s good. Let’s just hope taxes aren’t due anytime soon.” Carmen said, munching on her waffle.

“Taxes? Food? Plane tickets? Alarm clock? Is there anything Playah isn’t in charge of?” Zack muttered, gazing down at his chocolate cake in newfound interest.

“Actually…no.” Carmen admitted. “He’s in charge of pretty much everything. I don’t know how to do half the stuff he does.”

“Huh.” Ivy mused, returning to her coffee.

“Yeah.” Zack agreed, carefully separating frosting from the actual cake. “I’ll save _you_ for later.”

“Ew.” Ivy stuck out her tongue at Zack’s antics, and the conversation faded to a close.

The rest of the day was filled with Carmen pacing, trying to figure out how to book a private jet. When that failed, she tried to just get a seat on any old plane, but that proved to be futile, too. Carmen simply _couldn’t figure it out._ At one point she _thought_ she got it, but then couldn’t figure out how to pay for the ticket.

When Shadowsan got back, he tried to help Carmen, before realizing he had no idea how to pay for it, too. He had just used his personal savings when traveling to France to Brazil, but he didn’t know how Player managed to do it with VILE’s funds.

“I was not the bookkeeper of VILE. I was not taught such financial skills.” He had bluntly stated, staring down in unhidden disgust at the keyboard.

So, traveling to Ontario was out for the count. _Maybe_ Zack could’ve driven them, but it would’ve taken too long, especially if they wanted to be there within twenty-four hours.

Carmen resumed pacing.

Even while Ivy and Zack were forcing Shadowsan – literally forcing; they had tied him to a chair and held his eyes open – to watch a random Disney movie that Carmen didn’t care to learn the name to. She had no idea how they even got him onto the chair in the first place, even less how they were able to keep him in place long enough to put the ropes in place.

Only ten minutes into the movie, Zack and Ivy shoved Carmen out of the room because “ _ya pacin’ is the pits, Carm! Take ya worry elsewhere!”_

So, she did take her worry elsewhere. She took it into the room Zack and Ivy had prepared for Player “ _In case the little dude ever came to visit, Carm!”_ and looked around, biting her lip. A white hat sat perched on the bed post, forcing her to smile a little.

 _Player,_ she thought uncertainly, reaching over to finger the hat’s bill, _where are you?_

He didn’t call all day long.

Or that evening.

Or that night.

Carmen stayed awake all night in her bed, staring at the ceiling, waiting for him to call.

Around 5:30 AM, she began to pace in her room all over again, hoping the siblings couldn’t hear her from their room next door. She checked her phone multiple times to make sure it was fully charged, and Player hadn’t called, and she had somehow missed it. She made sure it was at top volume and not on vibrate, and then paced for another five minutes before double-checking again.

At 6 AM on the dot it began to ring.

She dived for it, her shoulders relaxing at the white hat-icon, and she picked up.

“ _Hi, Re_ -”

“Player!” Carmen seethed at hearing his voice, starting to pace again. “Where have you _been?!_ I’ve been worried sick! You’d better have a good explanation, or else I’m going to force you to book me a flight to Ontario so I can shake some sense into you!”

“ _Okay! Okay! Geez_!” Player laughed, sounding incredibly amused instead of apologetic. That only made her more annoyed. “ _Power outage, and wi-fi went down. My phone was in the process of getting repaired after it got a bug. Power came back on a few hours ago, and since you were_ supposed _to be asleep by then, I didn’t call. Sorry._ ”

“Well, I wasn’t asleep!” Carmen growled. “I was worried sick! I thought VILE had somehow…I don’t know!”

“ _Sorry_.” Player repeated, beginning to sound just the slightest bit remorseful. “ _I would’ve given you some heads-up had I known the power was going to crash_.”

“I know.” Carmen sighed, doing her best to calm her frazzled nerves down. “I know.”

“ _But…eh…you do know that you still had power and wi-fi, right? You could’ve looked up what was going on in Ontario if you were worried_.”

Carmen facepalmed, and Player burst out laughing at the sound of frustration.


	4. Stockholm Stillness Part 1

“ _Do you think the girls are A-OK_?” Zack pondered, voice wavering in fear.

“For the fourth time, I _don’t know._ ” Player said in frustration, tugging at one of his sticks of hair. “I still have both their positions, and while they’ve both moved a tiny bit–“ he paused, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Let’s just… focus at the mission on hand, okay?”

“’ _kay_.” Zack agreed sullenly, falling back into his pit of silence.

Not speaking was, honestly, rare for Zack. Player wondered if the absence of his sister was what was making him extra quite; for as long as he’d known the siblings, they hadn’t been apart for longer than a couple hours. And even then, they had _always_ known where the other was, and whether or not the other was okay.

Player…was used to losing contact with Carmen. He hated it, he absolutely despised it, but…well, it was part of the job. This was… maybe the seventh time it had happened since she started going on capers. (And before that, there had been six longs months of silence when Carmen’s phone had been confiscated back when she was Black Sheep. Those were the loneliest months of both their lives.)

Player sympathized with Zack’s fear, and while he wanted to assure the older boy that everything would be alright, he really couldn’t. Because _Player_ didn’t know, either. It was times like this that Player realized just how little he really knew. He wished there were some kind of eye-contacts that Carmen could wear that would allow Player to see what she saw. Things might be easier if that were the case, though more dangerous, because the next EMP that shocked the contacts might also damage her eyes. So that couldn’t work.

“ _Playah_?”

“What.” Player sighed, clenching his eyes shut.

“ _How lon’ ‘til I’m there_?”

“Ten more minutes.” Player said, relaxing that Zack wasn’t asking about the girls’ condition again. “Ivy’s moved quite a bit in the last five minutes.” He noted in surprise. “She’s probably fine.”

“ _Hope so_.” Zack whispered. “ _Hey, Playah_?”

“Yeah?”

“ _I’ve been on the road chasing Ive for the last three hours_.”

“That’s right.”

“ _After I get ‘er, I have to go three and a’half or four ‘ours ‘ack to ‘et Carm_ ’.”

“Uh-huh.”

“ _That’s abou’ seven ‘ours that Carm’s been out, or ‘ill be out, in the sno’. Are…are ya sure we made the right choice_?”

“No second-guessing now.” Player growled, clenching his hands. He could just _hear_ Zack’s quiet _‘are you sure **you** made the right choice?’ _Zack would never think that, of course, but Player knew that was the real question. And really, Player wasn’t sure at all. If he had sent Zack after Carmen first, she only would be out in the snow for half an hour, but Ivy needed to have an EVAC as soon as possible, which meant that extra half-hour could put her life on the line.

It…Player didn’t _know_ anymore what he should’ve done. Due to his tracker, Carmen hadn’t moved in over half an hour, and Player…was _terrified._ He didn’t know what to _do_ , yet while Carmen and Shadowsan were gone, Zack was looking up to _him,_ and it was up to _him_ to handle this. _He hated every second of this._

“ _Playah_?”

Player glanced up and found that Zack’s tracker had stopped at an intersection. “Left.”

Zack’s tracker continued moving, swerving to the left.

Silence reigned between the two boys for all of six minutes, except for the occasional direction that Player gave Zack.

Zack was the one who broke it, murmuring suddenly, “ _’m scared_.”

“Me too, Zack.” Player admitted.

“ _Playa-_ “ Zack cut off suddenly, voice freezing up.

“Zack?” Player asked, checking to make sure he hadn’t lost connection with the redhead.

“ _Ivy!_ ” Zack cried, and Player’s gaze snapped to his trackers. He watched Zack’s orange bowler hat blend in the red fedora that currently was serving as Ivy’s icon, the two siblings reuniting. Now that Zack was out of the van, he couldn’t hear what was happening between the siblings, and he really hoped Ivy was okay. He hadn’t been checking her tracker to see how she ended up where Zack found her; last Player had checked she had been in the large area on the opposite side of the street.

He could hear Zack scamper back inside, yet held his tongue, busy calculating the fastest route to Carmen and a hospital. If Ivy was injured in any way, she’d need a hospital, and doubtless Carmen would, too, when they found her.

“ _Who were those bozos_?” Zack inquired, and Player guessed that the Boston-boy was not talking to the hacker.

“ _I can tell ya one thing, bro_.” Ivy assured, and Player relaxed at how healthy she sounded. “ _They are_ not _VILE’s newest Faculty members_.”

“ _Playah,_ ” Zack said, snapping to business and forgoing small talk with his sister. “ _I got Ivy. Now, where can we find Carm_?”

“Head south.” Player said, tapping at his keyboard again. “I’ll upload coordinates.”


	5. Stockholm Stillness Part 2

“You’re almost to Carmen, guys.” Player said encouragingly, watching them approach Carmen’s signal. “Just a few more miles.”

“ _That’s wicked freaky_.” Ivy mumbled. “ _Playah hasn’ called her ‘Red’ this whole ‘ime_.” (Player had a feeling he wasn’t supposed to hear that.)

“ _Cu’ him some slack, big sis_.” Zack whispered back. “ _He’s jus’ worried_.” (Yeaaah, Player was absolutely not supposed to hear that.)

“ _I know, but…it’s wacko, ya know_?” Ivy returned. “ _Nothin’s ‘oin’ right ‘oday_.”

“ _Yea_.” Zack nodded. “ _I hope we fin’ ‘er be’ore an’one else does_.”

“You will.” Player said, more of wishful thinking than anything else. “It’s straight trails until her current trajectory, which is right beside a curve in the road.”

“ _You got it, Playah_.” Zack most likely saluted, though it was futile, because Player couldn’t…see him. Player didn’t inform the getaway driver of this fact, focusing instead on their trackers.

It was fortunate Ivy didn’t need a hospital; it would have delayed them even more.

Player bit on his fingernail as he watched Zack and Ivy travel along. The siblings were _right._ He was worried. He was always worried for Carmen, maybe a bit overly so. He even hated leaving Ivy and Zack alone for any amount of time, too, because he was constantly worried that they’d end up being kidnapped. Just like what happened to Ivy only a couple hours before.

“ _I ‘an see a curve right ‘head_.” Ivy noted, voice filling with fear.

“That’d be it.” Player confirmed, nodding his head slowly.

“ _An’ a helicop’er_.” Zack realized with a simple gasp of shock.

“No!” Player glared, snapping his gaze up to his tracker screen. There was no sign of a helicopter on it, and he desperately tried to hack into a traffic camera nearby, which would have a good view of the sky above. Zack and Ivy dashed form the van, out of earshot, slamming the doors behind them.

Player finished hacking, viewing the helicopter. He was able to tell almost immediately that it was from ACME, and he choked in pain. He squeezed his eyes shut, covering his mouth. There was _no way_ Zack and Ivy could recover her easily.

“ _Player_.” Shadowsan’s voice carried through the coms, and the young hacker snapped to attention. “ _I am done with my mission in Malaysia. What is my next objective_?”

“I’m getting you a plane ticket to Stockholm.” Player immediately responded, clicking over to his favorite airline’s home page. He quickly located the plane flights, and which one was the first one to arrive in Stockholm. It would leave the Malaysia airport in but an hour.

“ _What is happening? Did a mission fail to meet its objective_?”

“Something like that.” Player answered dismissively; knowing there was plenty of time to tell Shadowsan all of the details later. “Can you be in the airport in less than ten minutes?”

“ _Yes, I can. Already on my way_.” Shadowsan bluntly assured, though Player could hear the hidden fear in his voice. “ _Which flight is mine_?”

“It’s public.” Player warned. “Best I can get in short notice.”

“ _That is fine_.” Shadowsan hummed, probably carrying the demeanor of someone who didn’t care one way or another.

“Okay. Sending the flight information your way.” Player clicked on a few last keys, downloading the ticket and delivering it over to Shadowsan’s phone.

“ _Playah! Where’z the neares’ hospi’al_?” Zack screeched, thudding back into the van.

“Did you get Carmen?!” Player yelled back in surprise, flapping his attention to the siblings’ intercom.

“ _Yea, but she’z in real bad shape! Ivy just got her intuh the van! Playah_!”

“ _What happened to Carmen Sandiego_?” Shadowsan roared in frustration.

“Just a moment!” Player seethed, trying to turn his full attention to Zack. “U-turn, head back to Stockholm! I’ll guide you once you’re there!”

“ _You got it, buddy_!” Zack agreed instantly, the sound of screeching tires filling Player’s coms while Shadowsan shouted at Player again.

Player ended his call with Shadowsan, trusting that the ninja could figure out how to navigate the airport on his own. He turned his full attention to Zack’s coms, able to hear Carmen faintly wheezing in the background.

Zack gulped as the car raced along, moving faster than Player had ever seen. He was surely breaking the speed limit, something Zack was sure never to do unless if Carmen told him otherwise.

Zack’s urgent tone brought Player back to reality. “ _Sweden has crackin’ health care, Carm. We’ll get you fixed up in no time. …she gonna make it_?” How…how bad was it?!

Ivy worriedly responded with, “ _Of course she is_.”

Carmen’s croaking voice was what had Player almost in tears. Her voice was so weak, so feeble, and Player’s heart shattered. “ _N-No hospital. M-Mission…VILE operatives_.” Carmen choked out.

Ivy’s voice became motherly and soothing, though the underlying tones of fear were highly evident and noticeable. “ _It’s okay, Carm. All taken care of_.”

Carmen’s voice became confused, though just as weak. “ _What? By who_?”

Ivy chuckled weakly at that. “ _By Carmen Sandiego, who else_?”

Player barely managed to mute his side of the coms before he burst into tears, dragging his legs up to his chest and burying his face in his knees, rocking himself as he sobbed, fighting a losing battle to control himself and his _stupid_ fear. _Stupid…_ why’d he chose Ivy over Carmen?! Why?! Ivy had clearly been fine, but…Carmen…

Carmen was at death’s door. And she might not be able to crawl away this time.


	6. Stockholm Stillness Part 3

“How’s Carmen?” Player asked the moment Shadowsan accepted his call, staring up at the elderly ninja worriedly.

“Unresponsive.” Shadowsan answered. “She is still recovering from Stockholm.”

Player bit his lip. “Hypothermia, right?”

“Yes.” Shadowsan seemed much calmer than he had been when Player had originally informed him of the vigilante’s condition. “I doubt she will be back on her feet within the week.”

Player fidgeted slightly, worry pulsing at his chest. “I…I intercepted intel on a VILE operation going down in Antwerp tonight. What would Red want us to do?” Of course, he already knew the answer, but he wasn’t going to ask Shadowsan to go unless if the former VILE faculty member volunteered.

Shadowsan froze for a brief instant, looking at Carmen. “I will handle it.” He decisively said, standing and setting the computer down, strolling from the room to get prepared.

Player watched him go, slightly surprised. He was expecting Shadowsan to at least ponder on what he would do with Carmen while he was out; he hardly trusted the siblings to do anything of minor importance, much less take care of Carmen. Nonetheless, Player wasn’t going to argue.

Dejectedly, looked down, wishing that he could rotate the camera so he could look at Carmen; to see her and assure himself that she was still alive. Still breathing.

( )

“We ‘ould take shifts.” Zack suggested to Ivy, glancing over the laptop screen to stare at Carmen. “Two hours each, yaknow?”

“That ‘ould work.” Ivy agreed.

“If you turned the computer around, I could also take a shift.” Player pointed out, clenching his hands in frustration when they exchanged a surprised look. “I _can_ watch her, you guys. And if she wakes up, she can talk to me. I’m just as capable as you guys are, in the flesh or on a computer screen.”

“It’s n’t that we don’…” Ivy paused, glancing to the side nervously. “We don’ trust ya or we’re un’erestimatin’ ya, but…eh… Carm’s in rough con’ition, little dude.”

“So?” Player shrugged, twitching uneasily.

“We don’ want to worry ya.” Zack admitted, bouncing up and down in his seat.

“I’m worried now more than ever.” Player grunted while Ivy punched her brother in the arm, looking exasperated. “I’ve known her longer then both of you have. I can handle whatever condition she’s in.”

“’kay, but…eh, don’ say we didn’ warn ya.” Ivy cautioned, turning around the computer so that Player could get a good look at Carmen. He inhaled sharply, feeling like he was just punched in the gut.

She was unbelievably pale, and her hair was a tangled mess. (Player realized he had forgotten to tell them that the hair was a wig, so she’d probably be more comfortable if they took it off.) She was shivering constantly, even buried underneath three quilts. She kept gasping for breath, shrinking into herself with every exhale.

Player gripped at the cuffs of his sleeves, taking a deep breath and fixing Carmen with a smile. “It’ll be alright, Red. Zack, Ivy and I are here for you.”

( )

“Hey!” Player waved a bit, glancing over to the computer on his left, where it relayed all the information from the latest VILE operation he had discovered.

“Hello, Player.” Shadowsan greeted, sliding over to greet the young hacker, balancing a coffee cup in one hand. “What is the nature of your call?”

“Wanted to check in on Carmen. How is she?”

“Resting.” Shadowsan told him. “She still has not roused since we wheeled her from the hospital.”

Player nodded. “I figured.”

Shadowsan watched him wordlessly, sipping quietly on his coffee. Player knew that the Japanese warrior blamed him for what happened to Carmen; he was cross that his figurative daughter had to suffer so much for what felt like nothing. Player was well aware that he believed that Ivy was less important, or at least could handle herself.

If Player was being honest, he blamed himself, too.

“VILE’s trying to move military supplies from Kyyiv to Zagreb.” Player warned after a moment, interrupting the silence, and Shadowsan nodded.

Shadowsan rose quickly, sighing. “Buy a ticket. I’ll be at the airport in less than an hour.”

He closed the computer on Player, busy calling for Ivy and Zack’s assistance.

( )

“She’s fine.” Shadowsan said gruffly as he picked up the computer, already sensing what Player’s inquiry would be. “Any VILE operations?”

“I’m afraid that chatter indicates VILE’s up to something big in Krakow.” Player admitted, crossing his arms. Shadowsan was no longer glaring at him, but instead looking weary. He was just…worried for Carmen.

Like Player.

The moment the word ‘Krakow’ left Player’s throat, Shadowsan straightened. “Charter a plane. I’m leaving now.”

He closed the computer, leaving Player to do what he requested.

Player wondered how long until Shadowsan would let him at least look at Carmen. He’d have to wait about an hour before calling again – to make sure Shadowsan was out the house – for the chance that Zack and Ivy would let him watch Carmen for a while.

( )

“How lon’ do ya think it’ll take ‘er to wake up?” Ivy wondered quietly, staring at Carmen along with her brother and Player.

“We’ve been waitin’ for three days.” Zack mumbled, sighing. “I don’t think she’s wakin’ up any time soon.”

“She _will_ wake up.” Player assured. “She _will_.”

“I hope so, li’le dude.” Zack agreed. “I hope so.”

( )

“I do not blame you for Carmen Sandiego’s condition.” Shadowsan told Player quietly, rubbing the bridge of his nose with two fingers, frowning quietly to himself. He glanced around the room, assuring that Ivy and Zack weren’t listening – a little unusual, because they had long since retired for the night – before turning his attention back to Player. “True, you did not make the choice I would have, but…” He sighed. “I understand your reasonings.”

“I know it wasn’t the best choice.” Player admitted, twiddling his thumbs. “I’m not the best leader. _She_ is, and _you_ are, but neither of you could make the decision at the time.”

“I am surprised.” Shadowsan admitted. “You and Carmen Sandiego are quite close. You did not let personal feelings get in the way of your decision. You choose the opposite of what would be expected from someone of your age.”

“Ivy was captured.” Player shrugged, not exactly sure if Shadowsan was complimenting or criticizing him, so he decided to try to sound neutral. “They thought she was Carmen. They could’ve severely injured her.”

Shadowsan nodded at that, frowning thoughtfully.

Carefully, he took the computer in his arms, turning it to face Carmen, moving it to the edge of the table so that Player could see her face clearly.

She was still pale, Player noted, but she wasn’t shivering anymore, and her cheeks were a bit more vibrant then the last time he had seen her. Someone had finally removed her wig, cutting her locks back to their natural shoulder-blade length hair.

“Hi, Carmen.” Player said quietly, laying his hand against his screen, as if that would allow him to reach her.

He could hear Shadowsan stand up behind him, walking out of the room so that Player could get a moment alone with his best friend.

“It’s me, Player.” The young hacker told her the moment that Shadowsan was out the room. “You’re going to pull through, Carmen, just like you always do. I’ll be here if you need me, okay?”

Carmen didn’t answer, though she did shift in her sleep.

Player regarded it as a win.

( )

A week after Carmen’s brush with death, Player contacted Shadowsan again, voice rimmed with fatigue from all the nights he had stayed awake worrying about Carmen or watching Shadowsan’s progress over monitors. “Get ready to track up more frequent flier miles. VILE’s on the move in Taipei.”

Shadowsan, looking even more exhausted then Player felt, did nothing more than rise and leave, not even bothering to summon Zack and Ivy to give them his usual lecture on how to take care of Carmen.

( )

Player rolled over in his bed for the seventy-third time in fourteen minutes, fifty-seven seconds, rubbing at his eyes. He had always been bad at sleeping, at keeping himself still long enough to do so. That’s why he had taken up computers. He could transfer all of his pent-up energy into his fingers and type a mile a minute without slowing without having to do anything out of the comfort of his own room.

It was the middle of the day in his time, but he hadn’t slept at all for the last two days, too worried for Carmen. It was better if he slept whenever he felt the slightest bit tired, even though…it wasn’t working at all.

Player crawled out of his covers, shoving on his jacket and thumping down on his swivel chair. He pinched at the bridge of his nose, frowning to himself, reaching out to turn on his computer. The first thing that popped up was his tracker-screen, locked onto Shadowsan’s black straw hat icon as he traveled from California to the Austrian Alps in a plane.

He wouldn’t have to worry about Shadowsan for another hour, when he landed, and decided to devote his time instead to talking with Ivy and Zack. They’d probably hang up after a few minutes – insistent on him getting sleep, because they had guessed how sporadic his schedule was – but he really wanted to lay his mind to rest.

He sighed, taping on Carmen’s computer. Ivy had reprogrammed it so that when he called, he didn’t have to wait for them to pick up, but it would simply spring to life and allow him a visual to whatever they were doing. (If they didn’t want him to call, they’d close the computer.)

His view opened up to the couch that the team typically sat on while watching Carmen, devoid of anyone. Ivy and Zack were probably elsewhere in the front room.

To announce his presence, Player called out, “Just checking in on our-”

Someone slipped into view, but it wasn’t Ivy or Zack like he had been expecting. Instead, there was a flash of red, and Carmen slipped into view, dressed in her workout outfit with a towel draped around her neck. _Okay. How long had she been awake?!_

“-Patient!” Player finished in surprise, cocking an eyebrow.

Carmen lifted her brows at that, a bit amused. “Feeling strong, Player.”

Player wondered how true that was. He had last called two hours ago, and she wasn’t awake then. Why hadn’t Ivy and Zack even texted him with her status update?!

“What have you got?” Carmen continued, tightening her grip around her towel, smiling slightly when he still hesitated.

Uncertainly, Player turned to his other computer, pulling up the latest case file. “For Shadowsan?” He said, hoping that she’d take the hint _and not insist._ “As soon as he completes his mission in the Austrian Alps…”

Carmen snorted with complete amusement, stating, “I’ll take this one.” Oh, boy. She _insisted._

Ivy and Zack exchanged a fearful look behind her back.

Player squinted at her, knowing that if she gave him The Look™, he wouldn’t be able to keep telling her no. “It’s…not the easiest trip.”

Carmen gave him The Look™, a confident smirk that told him that she’d be going whether he said yes or no. Or at least trying to go. “I’ll take is slow.” She said when she saw his pained expression. “Promise. Recon only.”

Player really wished he could believe her. But if he told her no, she’d end up doing reckless stuff on the next mission that he did let her go on to retaliate. He bit his lip, glancing behind her at Ivy and Zack. The siblings nodded at him assuredly, and his shoulders relaxed. They’d keep a close eye on her and make sure she didn’t strain herself.

“Okay.” He sighed, and Carmen grinned in victory.


End file.
